degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Hypnotize
Hypnotize is the thirty-fifth episode of Season 13. Main Plot Tristan is auditioning for the Degrassi Fashion Show as emcee. Becky and Imogen are running it and he begins to do a dance and song number as his audition. As he dazzles the crowd with his singing and dancing, Mr. Yates walks in and watches him. After Tristan finishes his performance, Yate shouts "Bravo!" as the audience claps. As Tristan is told to have nailed his audition by Becky and Imogen, Yates comments that they have "an immense talent" before them. As he walks away, Tristan hurries up to him and thanks him. Yates says he doesn't have to thank him because he was "seriously impressive" on stage. Tristan asks if he can use him for a reference since one from "a cool teacher" can help him in his future, to which he agrees. After Yates walks off, Imogen teases him about being the teacher's pet. Tristan tries blowing it off and says Yates was just being "super supportive". Imogen remarks for him "not to fight it" and makes a comment about Yate's obvious good looks. Later on, Tristan gets a text message from Becky who confirms his landed spot as emcee. He excitedly tells Zoë and Maya about it as they walk into class and Yates congratulates him as he hands them their books for the class. As Tristan bashfully thanks him again, Maya and Zoë tease him about his obvious crush on Mr. Yates. Maya remarks about him "always going for the unavailable guys". Tristan brings up how supportive Yates was after his audition, but Maya reminds him that he is still their teacher. Tristan brings up the West Drive storyline in which Gatsby became involved with a teacher, but Zoë reminds him that it ended with her character getting an STI. After class, Zoë offers to buy lunch, but Tristan decides to stay back to, supposedly, ask Mr. Yates about a question in the book. Once alone, Tristan asks Yates for help in his show work with writing banter. Yates agrees to help him out, but that if he wants the help today then he will have to go to his place. Tristan is clearly surprised. Yates says that he needs to stay for a delivery and doesn't see a point in going back. Tristan is clearly nervous, but agrees. As he walks off after getting Yates' home address, Yates stops him. He asks Tristan not to mention their meeting to anyone since he "doesn't want the other students to get jealous". Tristan assures him that he won't and that it'll be "their little secret". Later on, Tristan goes to his apartment with a few snacks and is nervous as he goes to the door. After being let in, Yates asks him about his clear nervousness. Tristan blows it off, saying he just has never been to a teacher's apartment before. Yates then tells him to not think of him as his teacher if it makes him feel any better. Tristan asks if he isn't his teacher then what he is to view him as to which Yates answers with "Creative collaborator". He asks him to sit down while he gets them something to drink. He soon brings out absinthe alcohol for them to drink. Yates does a cheers to Tristan as they drink. As some time passes, and some drinking, Tristan talks about his interest in classical movies and stories, such as Gone with the Wind. Yates says how he didn't think anyone his age would have seen the movie. Tristan says that he is not like most people his age, to which Yates agrees on and pats him on his thigh. After a moment, Tristan kisses him. He quickly apologizes and gets up to leave. However, Yates tells him not to apologize - "not for that". He then kisses him and gets on top of him as they begin to make out. Yates then begins to undo Tristan's belt buckle in a clear attempt to take off his pants. Panicking, Tristan gets up and leaves in a rush with an annoyed Yates asking what he is doing. Confused with the events that happened, Tristan heads over to Maya's house for advice. However, Zig is the only one there since Maya is out with her mom. Zig says she should be home soon and offers for him to wait for her. Tristan reluctantly agrees, and Zig notes that he seems to be upset over something and offers his advice. Tristan asks him what he would do if a girl "wanted to head downstairs" on a first date. Zig is initially confused and asks "Like to the basement?" but soon catches on. Tristan asks if that is too forward and Zig says no and that if anything it would be "too awesome". Tristan says he feels like he needs a second opinion. Zig picks up a women's magazine and does a quiz "Are You Ready To Take Your Relationship To The Next Level?" and remarks that girls must read them for a reason. After resulting positively on the quiz, Tristan believes he is ready to have sex with Yates. In class, Yates wraps the lesson up. As the students leave, Tristan apologizes for running out on him. Yates mostly ignores him, blowing his responses off, but is clearly upset. When Tristan explains how he didn't expect things to have moved so fast, Yates tells him to keep his voice down so the other students don't hear. Yates then says how he thought Tristan was "mature" enough to have handled the situation, but was wrong about him. He then says what happened is to stay between them and Tristan agrees. Yates then gives him his notes that he left at his place after he ran out. He reveals how he made some notes for improvement on them. Tristan tells him how he didn't need to do that. Yates replies with "I know" before leaving. Tristan sits against the desk sadly. That night, Tristan goes to Yates' apartment. After a breath, he knocks on the door. Yates opens the door and asks what he is doing there. Tristan thanks for him for his writing advice, calling his work now perfect. Yates accepts the thank-you and begins to close the door, but Tristan holds it open. He says how he knows he freaked out before, but that was only because he was surprised. He adds on how he knows he believes him to be immature, but he isn't and is ready for the next level. He kisses Yates and pulls back, waiting for an answer. Yates answers with a "Get in here" as he pulls Tristan into the room and shuts the door, ending the episode. Sub Plot Frankie gets upset when Winston says she's not the type for modeling. Third Plot Imogen starts showing feelings of love towards Jack, and begins to do the things that she does in order to impress her. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song Hypnotize by Notorious B.I.G. * Though it's assumed that Tristan loses his virginity to Mr. Yates in this episode, he reveals himself to be a virgin in #RiseAndGrind. *This is first episode not to feature Drew Torres since Ray of Light (1). *This episode marks the start of Imogen and Jack's relationship. *This marks the start of Tristan and Grant's relationship. *This was Tristan's first A plot and as Lyle tweeted, he waited a long time for it and was excited for this episode. |-| Gallery= Degrassi-1335-Trimogen.png Degrassi-1335-Zig.png Degrassi-13x35-Trates.png Degrassi-1335-Trates.png Degrassi-pedophile.png Degrassi-1335-grant.png Degrassi-1335-Becky.png Degrassi-1335-beckogen.png Degrassi-13x35-Jackogen.png Degrassi-1335-Jackogen.png Degrassi1335.jpg Degrassi-Yates-english-class.png Degrassi-tristan-maya-zoe.png Degrassi-tristan-maya-zoe-(2).png Degrassi-1335-Trates-1.png Degrassi-Trates-2.png Degrassi-1335-Trates-3.png Degrassi-13x35-Mr.Yates.png Degrassi-1335-Tristan.png Degrassi-13x35-Grant.png 6768.jpg Degrassi-1335-Grant-Yates.png Degrassi13 oct8 ss 486.jpg Degrassi13 oct8 ss 416.jpg Degrassi13 oct8 ss 414.jpg Degrassi13 oct8 ss 800.jpg Degrassi13 oct8 ss 799.jpg Degrassi13 oct8 ss 491.jpg Degrassi-Tristan 1335.png Degrassi 1335-Yates.png Degrassi Grant-1335.png Degrassi 13x35 Tristan.png Degrassi Trates 1.png Degrassi Trates 2.png 56trtyr.png 87tytyytrt.png 76yttttrr.png 56yrtrtrtrt.png 76ttutyty.png 565trrtt.png 76yttrrr.png 65yyyrr.png 56yrrtrrt.png 65trtrr.png 54trree.png 56yryrr.png 54tereter.png 45trreer.png 65ytrytr.png 56treetr.png 677yuyhjhjk.png 798iuouiouiiuo.png 8uiuiouioio.png 89iuuiyui.png 89ioiouiuo.png 67tytytrr.png 768yt.png Hypnotize tris.png 456trrer.png 6565676rttytr.png ertreerer.png 56yrty.png 76uytytt.png y65trtyrtrt.png 65765ytty.png 65yrtrr.png 665tttt.png 65ytryr.png 76t7tt.png 98uiiuiuo.png 876uyutt.png 7ttyutyut.png 87yuuttt.png 76yttytt.png 67tytyt.png 67yttyty.png 76utyyt.png 65y56565.png 65trtrtr.png 6y5rtr.png 56ytrtttr.png 65ttrtrrt.png |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones Guest Starring *Marc Bendavid as Grant Yates *Stephanie Moore as Diana Hollingsworth Supporting Cast *Tamina Pollack-Paris as Lucy *Latoya Webb as Keisha |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Get Loose"'' by Ke$ha *''"Golden"'' by Holley Maher |-| Links= *Watch Hypnotize on YouTube *Watch Hypnotize on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes